White Noise
by vanilla frappuccino
Summary: Nana didn’t expect this. A new family. Untamed anger. Two different loves from two different basketball players. Father? Someone please wake me up from this nightmare. Sendoh x OC x Rukawa
1. Mascara

**Vanilla-chan's note:**

I decided to write a brand new fic. Mainly because I felt that my first fic, Yume was a bit cliche. I just felt that it wasn't as original as I hoped it to be. So, with a new idea in mind, here I am with the first chapter of my brand new story. And no, I haven't given up on that fic, just putting a pause on it. Also, this one is written in first person... just trying it out. P Hope you like it. D

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is copyrighted by Takhikou Inoue. The original characters in this story are mine. This is purely fan fiction. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**

**1. Mascara **

It's still raining. It's been an hour. The miso soup is getting cold. And I'm tired. "Are you done yet?"I walked through the all too familiar doorway. "I'm almost done... just need to apply this." She replied with a nonchalant tone to my agitated face in the mirror. As she parted her lips and leaned into the mirror with a mascara in one hand, I plopped myself on to the bed. I waited.

After what it seemed to be forever, the woman in her mid thirties rose. "Okay hun, what do you think?" What do I think..hmm.. What would anyone think? Wasn't it obvious? She spun around in her high heels in all of her dolled up glory. With the heavy makeup attracting even more attention to her fair face and her mini skirt that was riding up her slim thighs, she gloated. "Alright, kiddo. You know the drill, don't stay out late. I know you're going to sneak out anyway. No smoking. No drinking. No whatsoever that I would do. I'll be home late tomorrow morning, some important people have made a reservation, so you don't have to wait for me, just go to school. Okay?" Silence. "Look, Nana. Just be good." With that she spun around and attempted to fix her glorious locks just the way she wanted it to be. "...Yea" I walked out. The perfume was making me sick. It was getting into my eyes, mouth..blech...

After a short while, she came out, with her purse in hand. I stood by the dinner that I had prepared. "No time. Sorry kid." With an apologetic smile and a wave she opened the door and disappeared into the rain. Just as I heard her car driving away, I went into the kitchen. After clearing up the table, I grabbed a can of beer and snuggled into the sofa.

Short after I felt a vibration. "Yea, This is Nana." "NANA-CHAN!" I winced away from my cell phone. "Hey Hikaru-chan." "Ne, you're coming tonight, right?" Silence. I thought about what mom said. No staying out late. "Yea, I'll be there in about thirty." "Sugoi! Don't worry about drinks, We're at Takeru's." "Yea. Well, see you in a bit." I groggily got up. One can. Already broke the no drinking rule. Heh, since when do I care anyway? I proceeded to do the same routine that I have done almost every night since junior high.

I sat on my stool and began what my hands were already used to. Concealer. Foundation. Blush. Lipstick. Lip gloss. Eyeshadow. Eye liner...and Mascara. All in less then thirty. I sat still and peered in to the mirror. A stranger was looking back at me. I laughed. Like mother like daughter. After fidgeting a good twenty minutes pondering about what to wear, I myself exited in to the rain.

I entered the bus and sat in the window seat. The bus was close to empty. I looked out the window. Kids fooling around, businessmen hurrying back home, Lovers walking hand in hand. But no one was alone. Well no one but me. The bus halted, and when I exited, the rain had stopped.

"Nana!" Hikaru clung on to me. She was drunk already. "Hey" Takeru raised his hand in a wave with the beer bottle still in his hand. "Where are the others?" Hikaru looked up, her eyes droopy. "They're already at the usual spot." "I see, then, lets go." What happened afterwards was a blur. Lots of drinks, laughing people, jumping into the pool fully clothed, loud music, and more drinking. When the police came to break it up, the watch on my hand struck three as we scrambled out. Panting, Hikaru looked around for a bit, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Nana, me and Takeru's _hic _gonna head over _hic_ to Tsukasa's, you coming _hic_?" I looked down at my watch. 3:30. "Nah, I'm going to head home. See you at school." "Haha, _hic_ very funny. I'll probably come in after lunch. _hic_ Anyways, you sure? _hic_ It's still too early." "Yea." "Want me to take you home?" Takeru asked as he staggered up. "No, it's alright." "K, then." I watched as Hikaru entered Takeru's car and drove off.

Walking without a thought, I didn't realize that I had already reached home. The lights were out and her red car was nowhere in sight. I heaved a sigh and went up the stairs. I sat on my stool once again and grabbed a tissue in an attempt to clear some of the makeup off before going into the bath. I looked into mirror once again. Still a stranger. A lonely one at that and she was looking back at me. I felt empty. Well, go figure since all I had was shit load of liquor. No...not that kind of empty. I heaved another sigh. The mascara wasn't coming off. Not wanting to spare any more time, I entered the bathroom. The window high up the wall was open. It was raining again. I like rain. It's like white noise everywhere. Overwhelming silence but without the emptiness.

After soaking in the bath for a bit I went straight to bed, losing my consciousness into the welcoming darkness coupled with the soothing white noise. The last thought on my mind if there were any, was the need for a change in this monotonous life. What I didn't expect was 1.There were going to be changes. 2. And then some.

* * *

**Vanilla-chan's note continued: **

Alrightey..well there you go! My first chappie for a brand new fic! D This time, I'm really really really going to try to make this fic as real as I can, and I mean by no Mary sues... I know that I make mistakes and I'm really open to all criticisms, even flames! So please review to let me know that you've read this! Also, I know that Nanae ( her full name is Edogawa Nane, Nana's her nick...7 happens to be my favorite number..hehe) sounds really hmm.. How should I put this.. Hopeless? Right now.. But it'll change.. Please read on and be patient as I unveil the plot bit by bit. XD Oh, and tell me if you like the formatting. If you check Yume, this is a really different type of format.. Just one pov and yea... Arigatou!


	2. Heels

**Vanilla-chan's note:**

Hello again! I'm kind of taking this plot thing a bit slow. There is one, don't worry. I just want to warm up to it a bit. I wrote this chapter listening to Miyavi! XD AHH I LOVE jrock and vk bands... my favorite will ALWAYS be Gackt. He's just freaking awesome. Miyavi's pretty sweet too. Dir En Grey kicks some major ass though. Umm.. Yea so anyway, back to the fic, hehe please tell me what you think by reviewing! Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is copyrighted by Takhikou Inoue. The original characters in this story are mine. This is purely fan fiction. 'Nuff said. **

* * *

**2. Heels**

_Clank _I shifted. She must be home. The familiar clanking of her heels on the cold surface of the doorway signaled her entrance. Shit. It must mean it's past noon. I frowned. Maybe I did have a bit too much to drink. I silently cursed myself for letting myself go and forget school. Usually, I would've left home at least by the start of second period, but now, it was past lunch.

_Click _My bedroom door creaked as it revealed a figure. I cringed. "EDOGAWA NANAE!" Here it comes. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" I shifted yet again and delved deeper under the pillow. Silence. I peered up. She was crying. I sat up. She sat on my bed and looked into my eyes. "Please, Nana, you have to be good. Go to school. DON'T do what I do. How would your father up in heaven think?" My brows furrowed further. Not that again. "I was about to leave right now, I just didn't feel well." She studied me. Smiling she replied, "Alright sweetie. I shouldn't hold you up then." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

School. Bunch of kids with supposed purposes in life holed up together. Sorry, but not my cup of tea. People that have heard of me, but haven't met me usually assumes that I'm one of those group of kids cramped at the back of the room. The ones that fly paper airplanes at their teachers, just to snicker and giggle. Over my dead fricken body. Those immature antics are not even worth my time. The teachers don't even acknowledge my kind as they do to those "trouble makers" at the back of the room.

With that being said, my existence at school was quiet. No one talked to me, and in turn I returned the favor of not soiling their _perfect_ lives by reminding them of people like me. Their mommies wouldn't let them talk to me anyway. Hah. After about three hours since my arrival to the classroom, school had ended. "Nana-chan!" Hikaru jumped at my back, followed by Takeru's laughter as I tumbled over.

"Ne, Nana-chan, let's go somewhere different tonight. I'm bored with the police always busting us at the usual place. Ah, life sucks." Takeru halted, gave us a serious look as he attempted to look like our home room teacher. "Children, life is like a car. You can't change what happens in life, you're only tagging along for the ride." Hikaru stopped to look at Takeru in disbelief as I bursted out laughing at the seriously impressive imitation that he just did. "Well, I haven't been ridden in a while." Hikaru pointed out sighing. I only laughed further at that as Takeru proceeded to attack her while screaming that it'd be his pleasure.

"Well, thanks Takeru like always. Hikaru, call me up later. See you." After seeing those two drive away, I walked up to my doorstep. Something was different. The red car was gone. It was only five. She should still be sleeping. I walked up the steps and opened the door. "Mom?" Silence. "Mom!" I checked my room, her room, kitchen, everywhere. Gone. She was nowhere to be found. I entered her room once again. Her belongings were scattered everywhere. Her clothes, gone. Her makeup, gone. It was all gone. I laughed and went back outside in to the living room.

It's alright. It was one of her frequent trips. The ones that she'd take without any notice. Probably with uncle Kenji again. I wonder where they went this time. How long were they staying? Two weeks, like last time? She wasn't _gone _gone Good. I wasn't worried. I just continued on with what I usually did. I didn't put much thought on it. She would call me up in about two days, laughing at the other end of the line, saying how sorry she was and that she'd bring me back a souvenir.

But I was wrong.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned in to months. Nothing. Not a single call. No more late night dinners. No more scolding. No more makeup to share. Just like that, she was gone. I never again heard the nostalgic clanks of her heels on the cold floor.

* * *

**Vanilla-chan's note continued:**

Okay! Chapter two done. Sorry if it seems a bit slow. I'm trying to hurry it up a bit by bit. I PROMISE you the lucky guy will be introduced in next or the next next one... I picked him and the other guy, just because I think that they'd be able to handle Nana better then most guys. Of course, the methods of dealing with her will be different. hehe I hope the plot isn't too obvious!


	3. Memories

**Vanilla-chan's note:**

Ahh... I love Gackt... he's just amazingly good. Yes, I am a fan girl.. But it's not JUST because he's so delicious looking. XD I love his songs! I've been listening to a bit more Plastic Tree nowadays. I think I'm starting to like them more and more. goodies. Hehe. But, I still like Dir En Grey and L'ArcenCiel above most. They're amazing...! Kk.. Um about the fic, yes, I'm trying my best. Really, honest! So please give me some criticism, both good and bad! Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is copyrighted by Takhikou Inoue. The original characters in this story are mine. This is purely fan fiction. 'Nuff said. **

* * *

**3. Memories**

"Otou-san!" I ran as fast as my little legs can carry me. With my tiny hands outstretched, I jumped into the arms of a familiar man. He smelt of sweet vanilla and a hint of cigarettes. He had smiled at me so affectionately. I would snuggle my pig-tailed head further into his chest. I would smile, and he would smile back. But I can't remember. His face... how did it look?

_Rrrring_

My eyes fluttered open. Such a pleasant dream. I stirred in my bed, facing my back against the wall. It was noon. Shit. It was after crushing my alarmclock when I realized it was Saturday. Good. Rousing my hungover body against its will, I stepped out. It was empty. Her room was still bare. How long has it been? Three months, a week, and two days. I scowled at the thought. Where the hell was she?

Dragging my sore limbs to the sofa, I plopped down. Taking a handful of chips from the open bag on the coffee table, I sat and ate. I know it's bad for hangovers. I'm not in the mood to cook. I can't cook anyway. I can't think. That woman is making me worried sick. Even more sick than the current hangover situation. Which I did _not_ appreciate at all. 'I wish you get into a car accident, having fun all by yourself and uncle Kenji..hmph.' Red blinks from the phone broke my thought. Groaning as I reached out to touch the button from my current situation,(the current condition unwilled me to get up) when I finally succeeded, I was already annoyed out of my mind.

_Beep Friday 9 pm _

"Edogawa Nanae-san? This is Kitamura (Vanilla-chan - the one Anzai sensei stayed at XD) Hospital. I'm afraid I have bad news. Edogawa Hatsumi-san was involved in a car accident..."

..was all that I heard. I ran out. I was panicking. Looking back, I barely remember what I did. In a hurry, I had reached Takeru's and he took me to the hospital. He kept on telling me that I myself was the one who needed to be hospitalized. I remember his voice echoing throughout my head, but repeated screaming like a broken record was blocking it out. I couldn't think. The screaming was too distracting. Then I remember looking at a reflection in the car window. The one screaming with a tear stained face was me. I had snapped. During what it felt like an eternity to reach the hospital and to my mom, only one thought occupied my mind.

_I'm going to be all alone._

"Where.. Where is she?" I managed to choke out. The nurse was taken aback at my abrupt manner. I didn't give a shit. I needed to know. "WHERE IS SHE!" Takeru grabbed hold of me, and apologized to the frightened nurse. He kindly asked where Edogawa Hatsumi-san was placed in, and the nurse told us the room number. When we got there, there wasn't anything else we could do. No one was allowed in. Not even me. I looked through the glass. Blood. She was covered in blood. Her face.. No, her whole body was ghastly pale. I stood there. As if my whole body would fuse with the thick glass, my hands pressed hard against it, I stood.

An hour? Two hours? How long has it been? Hikaru, who heard Takeru's urgent call, futilely attempted to make me sit. As minutes passed by, the people clothed in white dispersed one by one. When the last doctor closed the door behind him as he exited, was when my mind snapped back. "How.. How is she?" I managed to ask. "Currently she's in a coma. She lost a lot of blood. There was a lot of trauma to the brain. I'm unsure of when she'll regain consciousness. Right now, all we can do is wait. I'm sorry." Coma? That healthy woman? You must be shittin' me. _Thud _My legs at last gave under my weight.

* * *

Seven days. She still hasn't woken up. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't go to school. Not the first time anyway. I stayed by her. She looked so peaceful. I like her better this way. Without her makeup, flashy clothes, and the swollen red eyes. Ever since he died eight years ago, she had cried herself to sleep. I knew, much to her dismay. Takeru and Hikaru always visited me. Granted they were drunk half the time, but it's the thought that counts. Uncle Kenji stayed with her every second too.

He wasn't in the car with her. She left first. He said she was in a hurry to get to me. But why? That he didn't know or rather, refused to tell me. "Nana.." My trance broke. I looked at the source of the voice. "Uncle Kenji.." He stood there all worn out. "That place called again. They want you to pick up the belongings that were in your mother's car. Hatsumi's okay with me. I'll call you if she wakes up, so you can go and afterwards have some rest." I didn't want to leave, but I had to. "Thanks. You take care too." I stumbled up and walked out.

_Cough _The house needs cleaning. I firmed my grip on the boxes. I started with her room first. Uncle Kenji kindly offered to pay for the living expenses till she woke up. I can't do that. I'll just move to a smaller place or crash at Takeru's. So many clothes. Holy Shit. Was that my top? And my jeans. And my purse. And my SHOES. Okay... calm down. She's a sick woman. For Christ's sake she can't even move. I tiptoed to reach the shelf. Oh shit. Bad move. The small boxes that were cramped together cascaded down on my head. After every cuss words that I can mutter under a minute, I started to pick them up.

In my clumsy manner, I grabbed on to the lid of a pink box. When I lifted it up, all the contents spilled out. Damnit. I started picking them up. Well, I'll be damned. Love letters? I counted them. There were fifty-three of them. I laughed. They were all unopened. Probably some weird hobby of her's, collecting letters from her admirers. I should read these. Hah. Don't mind if I do. After all, the curiosity got the better of me. But I shouldn't have, because this time, the curiosity _did_ kill the cat.

_Dear Nana, _

_How are you? I hope your week went well as mine. I finally went to Magicland with Kiyoko-san and her child. Remember when we went? You were scared of that silly clown. My.. How fast times have gone. Hatsumi tells me that you started highschool. You're practically a lady now! I've sent a present congratulating your graduation to your mother. I hope you like it. I remembered how much you used to love them, so I picked it out. Unfortunately I don't know what you like anymore. Times do change. I really wish to speak with you Nana. The only thing I can do is write these letters. Although it seems that you're still refusing to speak with me. Please Nana. Write me a letter. It doesn't have to be long. I just want to know how you have been doing. I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever change that. When times get tough, you know you can count on your old man. _

_With love, _

_Dad_

* * *

**Vanilla-chan's note continued:**

GOMENASAI! The intro to the plot is now done! Sorry for itbeingso drawn out...So next chapter is when she'll be moving in. I'm trying to keep the chapters short and condensed. Just to let you know, the plot isn't just Nana living with the new family which just _magically _happens to have a delicious hunk of a basketball player as the son. There is a serious plot to that sub-plot. But, that plot probably won't be addressed until further into the story. So... take a wild guess! XD Oh, and thank you for the review, Addictedtonothing. It's really encouraging that there's someone out there who took their time to show that they read my story. Seriously, much love! So please, to everyone else that is reading this, R&R! Arigatou!


	4. Word Vomit

**Vanilla-chan's note:**

I've recently started to like Malice Mizer. I don't know. I think it's the whole "gothic" kind of feel I get. I just love the whole piano, violin, and all the other instruments used. It's just... freakin sweet. XD Still Diru kicks more ass though. I've recently seen Inuyasha 4th movie. Eh... the third one was the best. Speaking of anime movies, I cannot WAIT till I see the movie for Prince of Tennis. I like sports anime, which is sort of amazing since I'm not the most athletic person (I'm a dancer), but I enjoy watching. Hence, I love Slam Dunk. Anyways, 'nuff bout me. Enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is copyrighted by Takhikou Inoue. The original characters in this story are mine. This is purely fan fiction. 'Nuff said. ****

* * *

**

**4. Word Vomit **

This is _really_ sad. I'm getting all giddy. Shit. This isn't like me. Okay.. It's just your father that you haven't met for eight years. I looked in the mirror. The usually flushed face, the glazed eyes, the heavy makeup was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a lady in black smiled timidly at me.

_Ding dong_

Crap. He's here. "Yes?" I saw a gentle figure behind the glass door. "Nanae-san? I'm here to take you." With trembling hands, I hastily grabbed the doorknob. A choked whisper escaped my throat. "Otou-san..." I opened the door. There he was. In all of his magnificently blue glory, complete with a matching hat. What the &$#&. "Hello, I'm the driver for the family." He stood waiting for me with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"_Oh_."

Was all that I could say.

* * *

-_The night before_-

"Na-chan! Don't leave me! Takeru will eat me alive!" Hikaru clung on to my back. "Haha, yea. Nana, I can't believe that you're leaving us. I mean, c'mon. We're friends since kindergarten! Love'em and leave'em... huh?" Takeru sighed. "Yea, well it can't be helped..." I looked away. Yea.. Well I didn't expect this either. He was dead to me for eight years. And now, he wants me to live with him. Life's cruel, eh? But it was dad. I missed him. That was more then enough reason.

"Well, tonight we party! But remember, this isn't a farewell party, you HAVE to keep in touch." Hikaru smiled up at me. I softened my expressions. "Yup, tonight we party." God knows when I can come home at 4 in the morning dead drunk after day after tomorrow. I'll have to stay sober tomorrow night. So party with all of my old pals. That's not so bad. Heh.

Or so I thought. Those damn bastards. "Hehe, sorry Nana-chan... but me and Takeru's going to head out first. Well, still.. Remember, keep in touch!" With that, she left in his car. Probably hitting up a damn hotel. Well, isn't this pleasant. Two guys that I hardly know and me. Where did Hikaru get these punks from? Still, a drinking buddy is needed. Drinking alone just looks pathetic. Just because I feel it, doesn't mean I have to be it.

_

* * *

_

_hic_ Damn. Where am I? I looked up. The convenience store? What? Those guys were still with me. Oh yea. Now I remember. Those jackasses got us kicked out, and we were just drinking around and ended up here. "Your name is Nana, _hic_ right? Tell me, _hic_ are you as good _hic_ as Hikaru?" Crap. He's drunk. He leaned in closer. I can't move. Shit. This is bad.

I squirmed. The streetlights were on. It's not dawn yet. Isn't there someone who can help me? All the passers-by scurried away. Can't mix with the wrong kind, huh. Where's the other guy? Great. Vomiting on the side of the wall. Wow. That's just perfect now, isn't it. Isn't there anyone that can take these two shitheads on? 

_Ding_

The convenience store's door opened, and someone stepped out. Holy crap. He's huge. "Hey! Yea, YOU! Help!" The tall boy walked on by without so much as a glance under his raven bangs. What the... I was ignored. I grabbed my right heel. It flew.

_Bam_

Bulls eye. Right at the back of his head. 3 years of junior-league softball wasn't a waste now, wasn't it, okaa-san? "Hey, didn't you hear me!" He turned. I looked up. Maybe I did have a bit too much to drink. He walked this way. Phew. Finally. Help has come. I relaxed. Okay, anytime now.

_Bam_

My 3 inch heel connected with my face. As it peeled itself off from the help of gravity, I looked up. The raven haired boy looked back at me. Without a change in his expression, he turned on his heels and started walking away. What the &$#& just happened? I blinked. Thankfully it was the flat side of the heel that hit me. No cuts or bruises. Heh, I wasn't that considerate to him though.

"Rukawa, that's no way to treat a lady." Another guy. Another giant. Another retard? Hope not. This one was smiling. I didn't like it. That "Rukawa" guy just looked. No change of expression. He started walking away. "See you at the games, then." The smiling boy took awhile to notice my situation. When he did though, woah. Within three minutes, I was on my feet, away from the punks, being supported by him.

He sat me down on a bench under a streetlight. "Are you okay?" At first I thought he was considerate. I thought he was kind. I thought he was caring. And I must say, I didn't dislike it. No one really asked me these sort of questions. But after about the fifth one, I snapped. Maybe it was the shitload of drinks that I had gulped down. Word vomit. "You're not my mom. So shut the &$#& up." He blinked. He smiled. "You're right. I'm not, but is that a way treat your savior?" "I didn't ask you too." He was still smiling. "You were thinking of it." Great. A smart ass. Incoming. Another word vomit. Oh wait. A real one. Well, at least he finally lost that stinking smile for a moment. Heh.

* * *

**Vanilla-chan's note:**

Okay... so maybe it's unlikely that Rukawa and Sendoh will be in the same area in the middle of the night. Well, not highly likely anyway. But, hey! Bear with me. XD Okay. So finally some interaction with the boys. _kehehehe_ I read all the mangas and most of the anime (still seeing), but I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job of interpreting their persona. So, if you think that they were OoC, then please make a comment. And even if they weren't, write me a review telling me what you like/don't like so far. Arigato!


End file.
